Mass Effect Krogan
Name: Krogan Dice: 12D Dexterity: 1D+1 / 3D+1 Knowledge: 1D+2 / 3D+2 Mechanical: 1D+2 / 3D+2 Perception: 1D / 3D Strength: 3D / 5D Technical: 1D+1 / 3D+1 Move: 10 / 12 Size: 1.95 - 2.26 m Weight: 287 - 382 kg Special Abilities: *'Amplified Vision': The krogan eye set ensures they cannot be flanked. It also provides them with a +1D bonus to Search checks. *'Scales': A krogan’s natural scales provide them with a natural Plating providing a STR+2D physical resistance and a STR+1D energy resistance. *'Warrior Personality': Krogan’s are natural warriors, not diplomats. As such they prefer intimidating tactics and violence to solving problems with diplomacy. They gain a +1D bonus to Intimidate and a -2D penalty to Persuasion rolls. *'Enhanced Regeneration': A krogan has a regeneration rate equal to his Strength score per day. This regeneration also allows them to regenerate organs in a rate of 1 organ per day and regenerate limbs and broken bones in a quarter of the normal time. *'Redundant Systems': A krogan’s secondary and tertiary set of organs ensures that all krogans have a 50% chance of negating critical hits and sneak attacks. However, once hit by a critical, krogans immediately switch to secondary or tertiary organs, a mechanism that takes its toll on higher thought processes. When victim of a critical hit, krogans take a penalty of -2 pips to Knowledge, Perception, and Technical and must make a Willpower check, difficulty 15, or enter in a rage called “Blood Haze” where the krogan sees everyone as hostile. During that rage, the krogan gains +2 pip bonus to Strength. This lasts for 1 hour. Cumulative critical hits do not result in a cumulative penalty. *'Krogan Charge': A krogan deals STR+2D damage when he makes a melee attack with a charge. *'Naturally Adapted': Krogan are highly adapted to any sort of environment and so they gain a +2D bonus on all checks against temperature effects, radiation and poisons. Description: The krogan are a species of large reptilian bipeds native to the planet Tuchanka, a world known for its harsh environments, scarce resources, and overabundance of vicious predators. Unfortunately, as krogan society became more technologically advanced so did their weaponry. Four thousand years ago, at the dawn of the krogan nuclear age, battles to claim the small pockets of territory capable of sustaining life escalated into full scale global war. Weapons of mass destruction were unleashed, transforming Tuchanka into a radioactive wasteland. The krogan were reduced to primitive warring clans struggling to survive a nuclear winter of their own creation, a state that continued until they were discovered by the salarians two thousand years later. With the help of the salarians, the krogan were 'uplifted' into galactic society, and lent their numbers and military prowess to bring an end to the Rachni Wars. Unfortunately, after the rachni were eradicated, the rapidly-expanding krogan became a threat to the galaxy in turn, starting the Krogan Rebellions and forcing the Turians to unleash the genophage. This genetic 'infection' all but sterilized the entire krogan species. Unless a cure is found, the krogan will likely die out within a few generations.. Their large shoulder humps store fluids and nutrients, enabling them to survive extended periods without food or water. Biotic individuals are rare, though those who do possess the talent typically have strong abilities. The most amazing physiological feature of Krogan biology is the multiple instances of major organs. These secondary systems are capable of serving as back-ups in the event of damage to the primary biological structures. Krogan also have a secondary nervous system using a neuro-conductive fluid, meaning they are almost impossible to paralyze. Krogan bleed a yellow or orange fluid when shot, which may be this fluid or actual blood. Sheer physical hardiness means an individual Krogan can expect to live for centuries. Since the Genophage, the krogan can no longer afford the casualties of the old horde attacks. The Battle Masters are a match for any ten soldiers of another species. Battle Masters are not 'spit and polish,' but they do believe in being well-armed and equipped, preferably with a gun for each limb. They are callous and brutal, but methodical and disciplined. They use any means at their disposal to achieve their goals, no matter how reprehensible. Hostage-taking and genocide are acceptable means to ensure a quiet occupation with few krogan casualties. Biotics are rare among the krogan, especially since the practice of surgically creating krogan biotics has been discontinued. Those that exist are viewed with suspicion and fear. The krogan see this aura of fear as a useful quality for an officer, and often promote them. Combat drones and other hightech equipment are likewise in short supply. This solitary attitude stems in part from a deep sense of fatalism and futility, a profound social effect of the genophage that caused krogan numbers to dwindle to a relative handful. Not only are they angry that the entire galaxy seems out to get them, the krogan are also generally pessimistic about their race's chances of survival. The surviving Krogan see no point to building for the future; there will be no future. The krogan live with an attitude of 'kill, pillage, and be selfish, for tomorrow we die.' Female krogan rarely leave their home worlds, focusing on breeding in an attempt to keep Krogan numbers from declining too quickly. The few remaining fertile females who can carry young to term are treated as prizes of war, to be seized, bartered or fought over. Personality: The harsh krogan homeworld conditioned the krogan psychology for toughness just as it did the body. Krogan have always had a tendency to be selfish, unsympathetic, and blunt. They respect strength and self-reliance and are neither surprised nor offended by treachery. The weak and selfless do not live long. In their culture, "looking out for number one" is a matter of course. Physical Description: Large and massive, krogan have a humanoid lizard shape. Homeworld: Tuchanka Religion: Krogan are not shown to have strong religious beliefs. The closest they come is to establish ritualistic burial grounds called the Hollows, where the skulls of their ancestors are displayed to remind them of "where we all come from, and where we all go. Biotics: The krogan developed a surgical procedure that was able to confer biotic ability, but the operation had a high mortality rate, so it was discontinued following the release of the genophage. Example Names: Urdnot, Wrex. Source: *Mass Effect Wiki: Krogan *Mass Effect d20 RPG (pages 25-27) *thedemonapostle